Gandler
Gandler (ガンドラー Gundler) is a mystical ancient underground rock monster and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Not much is really known about Gandler's true personality. Underground Phantom (and by extension, his race) seem to worship him like a god and Gandler himself appears to be capable of doing things most normal ordinary giant beasts akin to him can't do. Despite being bestial, he is far from mindless and is shown to be quite intelligent and being very difficult to fight in combat, often requiring a group to fight him off. History Debut: Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Gandler made his first appearance in RP where he was summoned by Underground Phantom to destroy FlamingoMask and his group by the Alien Shamer's order and to avenge Underground Phantom's fallen younger brother. Right away, Gandler went to work in his attack at San Jose, and created an earthquake to signal his arrival, gaining Neo SquidMask's attention. Gandler then also gained FlamingoMask and the Unit's attention as he continued to rampage through the city. Gandler fired down some jets and tanks with his eye beams along the way, as well as mowing down several buildings. Machine G quickly came to fight him off, but much to their surprise Gandler was quite a challenge, being able to tank their missiles and Twin Maser Cannons. Unexpectedly, Gandler's eyes then glowed red and misty purple before then firing down two beams from his eyes onto the ground, creating a crack on the ground; Gandler then also revealed that it could revive past monsters, as it did when it revived H, Muchi and Vernonn and then gave them new powers and made them stronger. As the three revived monsters began assaulting Machine G, FlamingoMask flew out to go help the Units, only to get shot down by Underground Phantom. However then Neo SquidMask finally reappeared and then changed to giant size, then also using Sagiri's electrical device to power him up. With Underground Phantom now distracted, FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam at his eyes, temporarily blinding Underground Phantom. FlamingoMask then flew off and fought Gandler, which admittedly was difficult due to Gandler being unfazed by most of his attacks. Soon FlamingoMask then flew up to help out Machine G and Neo SquidMask, only to get shot down by Gandler's eye beams. But that wasn't the end of it. Soon Revived! Muchi gazed deeply into FlamingoMask's eyes, turning FlamingoMask into stone. After Neo SquidMask became Supercharged Neo SquidMask however and destroyed Revived! Muchi and Revived! H, FlamingoMask was freed and no longer stone, as well as the rest of the civilians who were previously turned to stone. After Super Vernonn retreated, Gandler then began his final assault. FlamingoMask pointed out that beam attacks didn't work so well on him alone, so they had to work together on this one. FlamingoMask, Machine G and Supercharged Neo SquidMask then began all rapidly punching against Gandler, punching at him hard and sending out sparks. Gandler then burrowed underground, popping back up and down over and over again. Supercharged Neo SquidMask then got an idea and waited for Gandler to pop back up; when he did Supercharged Neo SquidMask then raises both of fists up in the air and then slammed them down on Gandler's head; whacking at him whack-a-mole style. This kept going on for a bit, but when Gandler noticeably stayed underground a bit longer, Superchagred Neo SquidMask then gathered up some more electrical power and fired down lightning bolts down upon the ground where Gandler was hiding at, shocking Gandler. As Gandler rose up, FlamingoMask, Machine G and Supercharged Neo SquidMask then delivered their most powerful attacks against him, finally defeating Gandler. Gandler then burrowed aways and retreated, as did Underground Phantom. Abilities * Tough Hides: Gandler has very strong and rocky hides, which are able to tank in most energy attacks and even deflect some back. * Eye Beams: Gandler can fire out white eye beams from his eyes that he can use to shoot at whatever. It can slice through buildings and blow them up with ease and can even bring down strong warriors such as FlamingoMask and do major damage to them. * Revival Power: Gandler can revive past deceased monsters. * Power Granting: Gandler can also give new powers to revived monsters, usually in order to make them stronger than before. * Burrowing: Gandler can burrows underground at really fast speeds. Whenever he does this, an earthquake may sometimes happens. Trivia * The way he burrows underground is similar to how Diglett/Dugtrio does in Pokemon. * Curiously, only his head is ever shown, but it is stated that he has a fullbody (as stated in official bios from Amparo and the toys). He is estimated to be very large then, given his head alone was as big as FlamingoMask. * Gandler is similar to Geronimon from Ultraman in the fact both are supernatural and unusual kaiju that are able to revived past deceased monsters. * Gandler was the final monster to appear in any Sailor Fight! media. * Gandler originates from the Sailor Fight! (2015) movie, along with Underground Phantom. * Gandler originally was going to appear before, but he was pushed back to much later due to the lack of any information and images of him anywhere for the time. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Necromancers Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)